Hazy
by Rikotsu-sama
Summary: [Sequel to Cherryblossoms] When a jealous boyfriend finds his girlfriend snuggled in another man's arms, who will pay? The girl? The other man? Or himself? [NaruSaku]
1. Prologue n Recap

Ello everyone!! Been a while, huh? Since 7.20, huh? Well... I'm back:D I'm glad you all liked my fiction_ Cherryblossoms_ so well! So here you go: the prologue/recap of Cherryblossoms' new sequel: _Hazy_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of their characters. I claim storyline, writing and idea.

**WARNING(S):** Fluff, insanity, language, mild violence.

_**NOTE TO THOSE WHO READ CHERRYBLOSSOMS:**_

Most of this prologue is a recap of Cherryblossoms, but the end is not. If you wish to just read the new stuff that's fine, but I'll start doing a small recap of the previous chapter at the start of each chapter, so the new part will be at the start of chapter 1 (when I write it)! You can skip reading this if you want, or if you want to refresh your memory of Cherryblossoms this would be good to read:D Enjoy!

**Hazy**

_By: Rikotsu-sama_

**o0 Prologue/Recap 0o**

_-Flashback...-_

_It was heavenly, almost dream-like. Sakura could feel her heart beating faster and faster; not willing to slow. It was a rare occurrence, no. A one-in-a-million occurrence to be invited to have dinner with **the** Uchiha Sasuke. Dinner!_

_She seemed to float all the way over to his house, even though that he had informed her the day before that they would not be alone, in fact there would be two other people there..._

"_Come in." Sasuke ushered Sakura in after she reached his doorstep._

"_Okay, thank you." She answered. Something was defiantly wrong._

_Sakura stepped into the Uchiha mansion and to her left was a amazingly beautiful sight that stunned her. Three short candles in the middle, and a few by the sides of the short table. Cushions on opposite sides of only two of the sides of the rectangular table. Expensive hand-painted china silverware and plates were place on the table along with crystalline glass goblets._

_Sakura could not believe her eyes, it was just as she had imagined it, but better. Wait. Why was it like she had imagined it?_

_Sasuke was behind Sakura as he took her jacket off her and hung it on a hook. "Do you like it?" He asked her casually._

"_Where's Kakashi-sensei and Naruto?" Sakura asked, ignoring Sasuke's question completely._

"_They aren't coming."_

"_Why?" She turned to look at the raven-haired man behind her._

"_I didn't invite them."_

"_I thought you said..."_

"_I lied."_

_Sasuke was clearly starting to get the nerves. He was sweating slightly and his face was beginning to get florid. "I uh... Wanted to..."_

"_Hm...?" _

"_Iwantedtoaskyouout..."_

_It took a second to pick apart what Sasuke had just said. When she finally picked it apart she stood there more stunned than ever. Did Sasuke just ask her out?_

"_So... Will you go out with me?"_

_The words she wanted to yell to the word would not come. No matter how hard she tried to make herself scream them. Action. That's what she must do._

_In less than moments the small space between them was no more and their lips were as one._

"_I take that as a yes?" Sasuke chuckled after the kiss was over._

_o0O0o_

_Now things were not as blissful, but still very happy. _

_It was Sasuke's and Sakura's anniversary, and just when they had finally gotten together the cherryblossom trees were in full bloom. The couple slowly licked away at their ice cream cones as they watched much of Konoha running around, skipping with joy. _

_You could taste it, breathe it, hear it, feel it. The happiness in the air, the auras of joy emanating from each and every person in Konoha..._

"_Sakura-chan!!!"_

_Sakura turned from where she had been writing in her diary on the bench to see the ever-hyper blonde boy rushing towards her._

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed upon stopping in front of Sakura._

"_I'm going to watch the stars tonight after todays festival activities with Hinata-chan! Do you and Sasuke-b-... Do you and Sasuke want to double date with us?" Naruto asked cheerfully._

_Sakura happily agreed._

"_Are you okay, Sakura-chan? You're pale." Naruto pointed out, putting a hand to her forehead. "You don't have a fever..."_

"_Naw. I'm fine, Naruto. Don't worry about me." Sakura replied._

"_Try takin' a nap! That always helps me get better!" Naruto suggested before waving and running off._

_First thinking of how stupid the idea was, Sakura took his advice, despite being sixteen and way too old for naps._

_o0O0o_

"Uh, sorry, Naruto if I'm intruding. But Sasuke-kun couldn't come, is it okay if I just stay? I'll leave if you want me to..." She gestured to the stairs down from which she had come.

"No, that's fine. You can stay." Naruto answered cooly, much unlike him.

"Are you sure?" Sakura took another look around the elegant balcony. "Where's Hinata?"

"She isn't coming."

Sakura gave Naruto a suspicious look. "But I thought you said-..."

"I lied."

"What?..."

"I lied. Me and Hinata-chan broke up yesterday. Actually, I broke up with her. I like her, but I just can't-..."

Sakura smirked and stated coolly, "You talk way too much." She then closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him.

_Sakura shut her eyes tighter and thought, 'Oh thank god. It was just a dream...'_

_She slowly opened her eyes to see that, at that moment, she really was kissing Naruto!_

_o0O0o_

_April 5_

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing happened yesterday, at all. I didn't see Sasuke-kun or Naruto at all. Nothing! Maybe they're avoiding me?! I don't know what I would do if I lost Sasuke-kun and Naruto! I mean, Naruto is annoying, and perverted sometimes, but... Y'know he's my teammate, right? I'm supposed to care about him... right?_

_I waited two years for Sasuke-kun to come back, and then it turned out that the reason he came back was because of me! What would happen if I left him for Naruto? Sasuke-kun is the type to get jealous, maybe he would even go to the extent of killing Naruto! _

_I don't want that! Oh my god... Tears are rolling down my face just thinking about it..._

_But I don't have time to be dwelling on that. I need to think about choosing! Naruto or Sasuke? Sweet or Lustful? Gentle or Compassionate? Cute or Hot? Thoughtful or Protective? I don't know what to choose... They obviously both love me... But which one deserves my love?_

_Love you, _

_Sakura_

_o0O0o_

_April 6_

_Dear Diary,_

_I fear that my time to choose is being cut short. Nearing is the end of the festival, and I fear I may loose both of them if I do not choose before then..._

_Why am I crying? You can't see that I'm crying because of the spring rain today... The only way I'm keeping you dry, diary, is by my black umbrella. It's like the sky feels my pain and weeps my tears. But that's just wishful thinking._

_I love him... I can't believe it myself, but I love him. Who, may you ask? Naruto. I love him. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, during work. He's always been there for me, my shoulder to cry on when Sasuke left, a hand to help me up when I've fallen... Someone to hold me tight when I need a friend..._

_Now, my love for Naruto is just the same as my love for Sasuke. Sasuke's never really been there for me, but he's protected me on numerous occasions in the past, not to mention loved me passionately for the past year... Speaking of which, tomorrow is our anniversary. I wonder if he'll remember..._

_But I think I need to think for at least one more day before I have my final answer... _

_See you tomorrow, _

_Sakura Haruno_

_o0O0o_

_Sakura tossed the small leather book onto her bed after writing a short entry about meeting Naruto in the park to apologize as she grabbed a long jacket and hurried out the door. _

_The night was crisp, so Sakura flung on the jacket as she hurried along her street as fast as she could go in the high heeled boots she had on._

"_Shit! I'm going to be late!" Sakura cursed under her breath as she entered the park almost half an hour later. She hurried down the puddle-splattered walk ways and up the long flights of stairs to the private balcony that she had bought for herself and Sasuke the previous year. _

"_Dammit! I'm late!" the pink kunoichi cursed again as she reached the last flight of stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs and what she saw did not surprise her. Empty. She was the only one on the balcony._

_Sakura sat in one of the chairs by the edge of the balcony and looked out across moon-lit Konoha. It was sparkling, and Sakura could only imagine the joy of being with one's lover at that moment._

"_So. Why did you call me here?" the voice from behind her caught Sakura off guard and she let out a small squeak of surprise._

_She turned to see a very handsome Naruto dressed in a classic black suit with a yellow rose corsage. His hands were in his pockets and he looked disappointed._

"_I... I..." Sakura mumbled "I wanted to say that I was sorry for rushing off on you a few days ago... I wanted to make it up to you by buying you ramen, if that's okay with-..."_

"_You talk way too much." Naruto commented slyly, leaning down and kissing Sakura lightly on a lips. The kiss was teasing, but it was the start of so much more... Something, astonishing._

_And they lived happily ever after... Or so we think?_

_-End Flashback-_

Not even a day had passed since Sakura had chosen Naruto over Sasuke. In fact, it had only been half a day. A nervous Sakura now paced back and forth in front of the young Uchiha's door.

She lightly rapped on the door after ten minutes of pacing. A few moments later, the raven opened the door.

"Sakura. Come in." Sasuke invited.

"No. No, I think it'd be better if I don't." Sakura said nervously. "Um... Sasuke... We need to talk about... _us_."

"That's a break up line. What is this about, Sakura?" Sasuke demanded dangerously.

"I think it'd be" -she paused to swallow- "b-better if we didn't see each other anymore." She winced, looking away, digging her own fingers into her wrists almost drawing blood out of fear.

"What?! Do you love someone else? Who is he?!" Sasuke demanded, grabbing Sakura's arms roughly.

"Yes, and I'm not going to tell you." Sakura answered, staring into now blazing onyx orbs.

"Tell me, Sakura! I have the right to know!"

"It's none of your business, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, wrenching herself out of Sasuke's grip, "Now leave me alone!" She ran. As fast as she could, back to where she felt welcome, back to the someone she knew she could trust...


	2. Ch1 Information

Eh... **DX** sorry!! I got so caught up in the last school year and stuff that I've been neglecting my fanfiction... badly... I finally got my Wii, the Halo 3 beta happened, and I got completely obsessed with video games again... But you guys really don't care about my boring life... So, here's the next addition to _Hazy_: Chapter 1 - Information.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.

**WARNING(S):** Fluff, insanity, language, mild violence.

**PAIRING(S):** NaruSaku -- Don't like it? DONT READ IT.

**Hazy**

_By: Rikotsu-sama_

**o0 Chapter 1 - Information 0o**

"_What?! Do you love someone else? Who is he?!" Sasuke demanded, grabbing Sakura's arms roughly. _

"_Yes, and I'm not going to tell you." Sakura answered, staring into now blazing onyx orbs._

"_Tell me, Sakura! I have the right to know!" _

"_It's none of your business, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, wrenching herself out of Sasuke's grip, "Now leave me alone!" She ran. As fast as she could, back to where she felt welcome, back to the someone she knew she could trust..._

_o0O0o_

Blood-lust engulfing his eyes, Sasuke watched the cherryblossom med-nin disappear in less than an instant. As the dusty trail settled, the Uchiha turned and was swallowed up by his house once more. Ignoring the steaming kettle on the stove and the T.V. he had left on in the living room, the raven scurried up the stairs and to his room.

BOOM. CRASH. SHATTER.

He could not see the floor through the rubble, the crushed picture frames and the ripped clothing. All mementos of their relationship had been disposed of. What was he to do now? Cry? Scream? No. None of those fit him at all. There was only one thing that the Uchiha needed to know now.

"Who is he?"

_o0O0o_

Naruto heard his front door open and slam loudly. The next thing the blonde knew, he was pounced on and his shirt was quickly becoming damp, along with long, painful sobs. His arms quickly circled around the girl's lithe waist, and he was whispering "Shhh..." and "It's okay..." in her ear.

When the majority of the sobs and tears had stopped, Naruto lifted Sakura's chin up so she was facing him. Her cheeks tear-stained and eyes blood-shot, Sakura was a mess. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked tentatively, Sakura _had_ said something about telling Sasuke about... _them_ today.

It took a few minutes for the pink-haired girl to reply. Her words stifled by sobs, she managed to say, 'I told Sasuke, and now he's mad at me'; or something to that affect. He patted her on the back, and stroked her cherryblossom hair in an attempt to calm her down. He failed, only succeeding to calm her down a fraction. She continued to sob in his arms for well over twenty minutes, all the while, Naruto was trying to think of ways to make her stop crying. Any man who could make her cry this much must mean a lot to her... Maybe even more than _he_ meant to her.

'_I have to do something about this,'_ Naruto thought to himself, '_I have to talk to Sasuke and find out what happened. I know its a risk, but its one I have to take, for Sakura's sake.'_ Seeing her sobbing in his arms was heart-breaking.

As soon as her sobs slowed, so did her breathing. Naruto held onto her until he was sure Sakura was fast asleep. He carried her to his bed and softly placed her there, head on one of his many velvety pillows. Hopefully she would not wake until he returned.

The blonde ninja slipped out of his home silently, so as not to wake Sakura. It was still mid-day, and in the middle of the shopping rush. Women and children bustled through the streets in search of good deals on whatever supplies were needed for that night's dinner. Naruto wove his way through the crowds and finally ended up at the entrance to the Uchiha section of Konoha.

Walking through the already-open double doors, Naruto wondered in the back of his mind if Sakura was the one who left those doors open. Sasuke was not one to neglect the order of his home, or the entire Uchiha district. He continued on without another thought on the matter, for it was not of importance at the moment. He walked through many of the still blood-stained alleys and streets leading to Sasuke's house. Luckily, the bodies of his dead family had been cleaned up and buried on the other side of the district. Each with their own marked grave.

The last few remaining petals from the cherryblossom trees still fleeted across the ground as Naruto knocked on Sasuke's front door. The door quickly flung open to a broken Sasuke. His arms and legs were scratched, no doubt self-inflicted after Sakura's announcement. His eyes were blood-shot, and his hair was messier than usual. All of these aspects about the raven-haired boy were _very _unusual. He must've taken the news badly. **Very**, **very** badly.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Sasuke snarled, "What do _you_ want, dobe?!"

"I was just wondering what was up with Sakura," Naruto replied, "She came running to me crying about half an hour ago, said something about telling you something and you being mad at her. Did you say something mean to her?" He thought it best to act as though he wasn't the guy Sasuke had lost Sakura to. As much as Naruto wanted to flaunt it in his rival's face, Sasuke was also his best friend, and that could ruin their friendship for a very long time, if not forever.

"Why would she go to you?! I would've thought she would've gone to her new_ boyfriend _for comfort," Sasuke growled.

"What?" Naruto choked, "Sakura got a new boyfriend?! Since when?" Naruto was surprised at his own acting ability as a look of pure shock covered his features.

"How the hell would I know? She just came up to me saying the 'I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore' crap and that she was in love with someone else. I guess I must've blown up at her when I heard that she preferred another guy over me." Sasuke's eyes saddened as he went on. Naruto never knew that Sasuke ever had anyone mean_ that _much to him.

"Well you must still mean a lot to her," —Sasuke looked up in Naruto's cerulean eyes as those words passed his friends lips and caressed his own ears with gentle comfort— "because she was crying for at least twenty minutes about it. Maybe you still have a chance against whomever she chose over you; maybe she chose him over you since you were so over-protective and controlling about your guys' relationship..."

_o0O0o_

Sakura awoke near two hours later. _'That confession must've taken more outta me than I thought.'_ Sakura thought to herself, looking at the clock. It read 5:37 PM. She sat up, feeling the soft satin sheets beneath her she looked around, trinkets and pictures were scattered around the room messily, even though she knew that that was only the case in here eyes. Naruto kept his souvenirs from their many missions and pictures with his friends in order almost obsessively, each had its own spot and angle, although to an untrained eye it just looked like random piles of junk. His past with friends was very precious to Naruto considering his childhood. She giggled as she found the original picture of Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto, and herself when they had just started Team 7. As she started reminiscing about the days when she only had eyes for Sasuke and another man was out of the question, she glanced at the doorway to see a blonde man leaning on the doorway looking at her mischievously, only to look back at the photograph in her hands. She took a double take and her gaze rested the blonde man's sky eyes. She smiled back at him as she set the picture back down on the slightly dusty table.

She ran up to the man clothed in orange and black with the sun-drenched hair, smoothly kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tightly and lovingly. "Heeeeey! I was wondering where you were, Naruto-kun!" Sakura greeted, holding out the 'e' on 'hey' for emphasis.

Naruto smiled down as his new girlfriend hugged him, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. "Have you now?" He replied in an almost teasing way.

As Sakura leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, the memories of his own words, whether they were fake or real, towards Sasuke came flooding back again and again...

"_Maybe you still have a chance against whomever she chose over you..."_


	3. Ch2 Uncertainty

VUALA!!! Hope you like!! And remember that I love reviews! Reviews are what make me feel good about my writing, what keeps me going (or not going). I, personally, read a lot of fanfiction. I comment on all of the ones I like. So, if you like, review!! If I don't get reviews, I feel as though no one reads it, or no one likes it. What kind of encouragement to write is that? A bad one. All I'm saying is that if you want to read more, I'll write more; but if you don't review, I won't know that you want to read more. Even two-word reviews make me smile (although long reviews make me smile wider :D ).

Thanks to my chapter 1 reviewers: Gnosismaster, numba1gaarafan, Kiyoshi Shichiro, TheShamanMaster, Minikyubi, darnod, and fruitsbasketangel.

Disclaimer: Would love to own Naruto-kun, but I fear that Sakura would hunt me down like a dog and cut my throat out if I took him. Naruto & gang belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**WARNING(S):** Fluff, insanity, language, drama, angst, mild violence.

**[PAIRING(S):** :NaruSaku: -- Don't like it? DONT READ IT.

**Hazy**

_By: Rikotsu-sama_

**o.0. Chapter 2 -- Uncertainty .0.o**

_She ran up to the man clothed in orange and black with the sun-drenched hair, smoothly kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tightly and lovingly. "Heeeeey! I was wondering where you were, Naruto-kun!" Sakura greeted, holding out the 'e' on 'hey' for emphasis. _

_Naruto smiled down as his new girlfriend hugged him, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. "Have you now?" He replied in an almost teasing way._

_As Sakura leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, the memories of his own words, whether they were fake or real, towards Sasuke came flooding back again and again..._

"Maybe you still have a chance against whomever she chose over you..."

_o.0.O.0.o_

Calmly, but slightly more annoyed than usual, Naruto slapped the all but howling alarm clock's 'off' button and shifted in his tangled jungle of pillows and sheets that he dared call a bed. Growling, he managed to sit up and shoot a glare at the fore mentioned clock. Groaning, Naruto hopped out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes, he headed to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. Turning the water to just below scalding hot, Naruto stripped and waited for he water to warm; all the while thinking of what he would do if Sasuke really did win Sakura's heart back. Attempting to rip his thoughts away from the grim possibility, he doused himself in the burning water, praying it would wash his doubt away. Funny how metaphorical things like such almost never actually work.

Shivering from the sudden loss of warmth after stepping out of the shower, the blonde man's thoughts quickly settled back on Sasuke and Sakura. Maybe some nice, black coffee would help? Probably not, but it was worth a shot.

_o.0.O.0.o_

Meanwhile, a certain raven-haired man was quietly strolling down an all but deserted street towards the mid-Konoha park. Knowing Sakura's normal routine would seem to be a strange thing for someone to know to anyone but someone very close to Sakura, which Sasuke generously dubbed himself to be. It was simply a part of his over-protective nature. He ignored the bite-sized children scuttling about his ankles, the rings of cell phones, the arguing adults, and the flirting teenagers on the residential street as he made his way to where he knew Sakura would be.

_April 9_

_Dear Diary,_

_Something funny is going on and I don't mean what my dad chose to wear today. Naruto nearly tossed me out by the seat of my shorts yesterday and he has yet to call me today. I should talk to him after work and see what's wrong. _

_I'm also starting to worry what Sasuke is going to do when he finds out I'm dating_

Her writing was cut off by a swift tap on her shoulder. glancing up and then back to her diary, Sakura took a double take on the sight before her. Sasuke, the one man in the world that would never bow down to any man--or woman, was kneeling in front of her. He was holding out one of the most stunning bouquets of lavender, white, and bubble gum pink roses she had ever seen. Too stunned to speak, Sakura's diary went unnoticed as it slipped from her lap.

"Be mine, Sakura," Sasuke murmured, handing her the bouquet and taking her hand in his. "I don't know who has stolen your heart from me, but I am _not_ willing to lose you now."

"Sasuke, I have only a few things to say to you. It isn't Valentine's day, so the phrase "be mine" doesn't apply, and my heart is _not_ a possession. I know how cliché it sounds, but it's true! You can't just force me to be with you, force me to love you, force me to be yours, Sasuke! The world doesn't work that way!" Sakura growled harshly. her life was becoming more and more like a soap opera every minute.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered, getting up from his kneeling position to one sitting beside her. "What have I done to make you hate me with so much conviction?"

"Nothing, and I don't hate you, okay? I just hate how jealous you get." She replied, turning away from her boy--er _ex_-boyfriend. She was beginning to wonder what would add to the drama next: her going insane or having two boys rip each other apart over her.

"If you don't hate me, then why are you acting this cold towards me?" Sasuke had not yet let go of her hand, and the bouquet of roses now lay discarded on the bench beside Sakura.

Sakura considered the question whilst staring at the old tree she cherished so immensely, the very same tree that had carried her through so many hard times. Why _was_ it that she was acting to nasty towards him? She had loved him for so many years before they had finally gotten together, and now she was acting as though she had never liked him at all--let alone _loved_ him. Her heart was taking off at an uncatchable pace, and continuing to grope for the unreachable, Sakura was easily confused when it came to the men in her life. Distractions made her heart harder to find...but then again, maybe it was in plain sight all along.

It was then that she noticed that she had not yet answered Sasuke's question.

Jerking her head from side to side in something that Sakura hoped resembled her shaking her head when she turned to look back into those onyx orbs she always got lost in. She knew the answer to the unavoidable question, but wasn't quite willing to say it to his face; at least not yet. He would find out about Naruto sometime, that was for sure. Sakura just didn't want that time to be right then. Never would be even better, but such things were always inevitable.

Sakura was slowly eased out of her thoughts by Sasuke slowly stroking the hand he still held in his steady grasp with his thumb. this was one of those romantic moments where any girl would feel as though she should lean in and kiss whatever man she was with. She refrained. And, in doing so, used up most of her will power. Sasuke must be one of those boys that knows exactly when to kiss the girl, because he took this chance to kiss her with all the longing and passion he held for her. It never takes a short amount of time to get over someone, especially someone as unforgettable as Sasuke. Trying to push him away was a futile effort, because the battle was already lost.

Naruto could not believe his eyes.

He was starting to develop a routine visit to Sakura's tree in the morning to see her, but upon seeing Sasuke with roses in hand, he was perched in a nearby tree, watching as the scene between Sakura and Sasuke unfolded. He could not hear what they were saying, but sight was already one sense too many for Naruto to handle. Watching his best friend kiss his girlfriend was, within itself, a horrible thing, but watching her make no move to push him away was even worse.

The sight of Sakura and Sasuke kissing probably shouldn't have been too strange or heartbreaking to him, since he had seen them do it on many occasions while they were together; but maybe the last two days were already enough to make his mind dub them kissing as a thing of the past, something that would never happen again. Confused, clouded, and worried minds seemed to do that a lot: make incorrect assumptions.

How could he have ever believed he could compete with Sasuke, Naruto would never know for sure. His natural stupidity was his only guess.

He could not continue to watch once the kiss was over and Sasuke nearly shouted, "I love you!" at Naruto's _supposed_ girlfriend. He looked away and strained his ears just enough to hear Sakura's fairly loud reply.

"I love you too, but--"

That was the last straw. Naruto jumped away before one more treacherous word could escape her lips and reach his ears. He was gone in less than a moment.

"--I think I love someone else more." Picking up her diary, Sakura clicked the pen closed and closed the leather-bound notebook.

"I'm still in the dark as to who this _someone_ is, Sakura. You need to tell me who he is." Sasuke nearly growled the half-demand at the pink-haired woman.

"That is _still_ none of your business, Sasuke!" Sakura replied, near tears, her words constantly unsteady. What was she supposed to say? If she told Sasuke, she would fear for Naruto's life. If she didn't, she wouldn't know to fear for it or not to. Standing, she walked away without another word, only to notice when she got to work that the bouquet of flowers was still clutched in her hand.

_o.0.O.0.o_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Leaning on the door frame, Naruto was still brooding over Sasuke and Sakura even when she had invited him over for dinner at her house. Kissing, saying 'I love you', what else was there to say? Sakura must have either been playing him, or... actually, that's the only thing it _could_ be. This is where and when he was going to end it. Sure, he liked Sakura--a lot, but two-timing him was just plain rude.

Drowning in his thoughts, Naruto didn't even notice when the door was opened by Sakura.

Concerned after only a moment of gazing at Naruto, Sakura lifted her hand and rested it on his cheek, attempting to break him away from those thoughts he had been caught up in for so long. "Naruto," She whispered, looking at those blue eyes that seemed so unfamiliar at that moment. "Where are you?"

Half listening to her words, Naruto replied instinctively as he eased himself out of his depressed state of mind, "What do you mean, Sakura-chan? I'm right here." Finally, his eyes came into focus, focus on those deep green eyes.

"Oh, so you are." She giggled, as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Wanting more, she pulled him down to kiss her, only to find him unresponsive. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," he lied. Maybe he was just not ready to tell her that he saw her kissing Sasuke in the park, maybe he was just so weak he couldn't end it with her; maybe he loved her more than he could possibly know...

"You sure? You seem distracted," Sakura pointed out, "You know you can come to me for anything, right?" She smiled, her pink lip gloss stretching with her lips.

"Yeah," he answered after a long while. She beckoned him in, and they sat at her kitchen table where a salad had already been placed on each of the two placed laid out there. Naruto sat at the seat on the right and started to drench his salad in dressing as Sakura went to the kitchen to get them both drinks.

Once Sakura set a glass of sparkling water in front of both of them and took her own seat, Naruto asked out of the blue, "How did we get here?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked blankly, beginning to eat her garden salad.

"How did we get to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Boyfriend/Girlfriend."

"You've already forgot?" Sakura laughed, nearly choking on a bite of salad.

"No, where and when and how is not really what I'm asking. _Why_ are we like we are now? _Why_ did you choose me over Sasuke?"

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Sakura asked, looking worriedly at her blonde.

"I've just been thinking, and none of what I can come up with makes sense. You loved Sasuke for years, why would you leave that bliss...for me?" He looked up from his salad to meet the concerned look Sakura was giving him.

"I guess it's because..." Sakura's voice trailed off as the thought of the appropriate way to answer his question. "Because Sasuke was more in love with his revenge than he ever could be with me and you had always loved me."

"That's not true. Sasuke has always been the type of guy to put his heart full-in to anything--any_one_--he loves."

"Then maybe it's just because you were always there for me and he wasn't for years."

Naruto once again left and dove back into this thoughts, and Sakura watched as his brows furrowed. Sighing, she finished her salad and took both the salad bowls back into the kitchen. She then brought out the main course: steak. It was no ramen, but Naruto had always loved her cooking almost as much as the non-nutritious noodles.

As Sakura entered the dining room once more, it was then that Naruto was wrenched from his thought train by the bouquet of flowers arranged in a vase in the center of the table.

"Where did those come from?" He nearly growled at her as she set down plates of steak and baked potatoes down in front of both their seats.

"Did what come from?" She wondered aloud, sitting again and placing her napkin on her lap.

"Those flowers."

"Oh, um, my Dad gave them to me."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't had any father daughter time in a while and he wanted to take me out to lunch today."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Sakura choked.

"Yes you are! I saw you in the park today, Sakura! Do you mind telling me when you were _planning_ on telling me that you were cheating on me?" Naruto shouted at the girl.

"Naruto, that's not what it was--"

"Cut the crap, Sakura. I saw and heard with my own two eyes and ears. That's enough for me."

"But--"

"Just shut up!" Naruto continued to yell, standing up. "It's over, Sakura! You can stay with your beloved _Sasuke_ with no hinderance from me!"

Sakura shouting after him, Naruto stomped out, leaving the hot dinner to get cold on the table and Sakura to eat alone.

Yup, her life was officially more dramatic than a soap opera.


End file.
